


Rescue

by Titti



Series: Pop Culture [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't even rely on villans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Scott’s POV**

Logan has disappeared again, the professor says. He's gone after Pyro, the professor thinks. I should go and help Logan, he adds. I'm starting to think that the professor is going senile. I mean, why not Storm or Hank. It's not like I'd miss Logan. Hell, I'm ready to throw a party to celebrate his departure.

Le sigh, that's what the kids like to say. I'm starting to know how they feel. So here I am in Pennsylvania, because that's where the professor told me to go. If he knows where Logan is, why is he worried? Why doesn't he contact Logan directly? But alas, he thinks that sending me as his errand boy is much more interesting.

I sneak in the room and see them: Magneto, Pyro, and Logan. They're standing around talking; they look so cosy, maybe tea and scones are in order. Suppressing a snort, I pay attention to their conversation.

"Just 'cause Bobby is paying attention to Rogue, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about ya," Logan says in his scruff voice.

Good Lord, are we still going on about that? Do these people only think about sex? I shake my head and look expectantly at Magneto. God, my life has reached a new low, when I rely on Magneto for things to make sense.

Magneto looks at Pyro and says, "Go with him. You can always be back."

"Excuse me. You want me to go back to Xavier's?" Pyro sounds as confused as I am. Jesus, you can't even count on evil masterminds to keep the world sane.

"I never had the chance to fix things with Charles; maybe things would have been different."

My eyes pop out like the coyote after being squashed against the asphalt. Eric and the professor? Am I the only straight mutant?

"Come on, Pyro. I don't have all day. Let's go," Logan barks out.

Magneto nods. "I will be there if you need me." With a swirl of his coat, he turns around and leaves the room. I stay quiet until I can see Magneto enter the car parked outside.

"Ya can come out, Slim. Yer as subtle as an elephant in a crystal shop."

I come into view, staring at Logan. "And maybe, we should tie a bell to your neck. You keep disappearing on us."

He moves closer. "Maybe, I can tie you as I fuck you."

I roll my eyes. I'm getting good at ignoring his barbs. "John, let's go. Logan, get the bike on the jet, and you *will* fix it if there is something wrong with it." Without looking at either, I head to the jet.

I am able to avoid them for four days later…

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to send you away." Bobby is brushing John's hair back. The boy must be blind; John has so much gel in his hair that it wouldn't move in the midst of a hurricane.

"You didn't, it's just… let's not talk about it." John kisses Bobby and I can see tongues. "Let's go to our room," he says when they come up for air.

As they exit the rec room, they smile at me innocently, as if I can see their joint hands, and furtive touches. I might wear quartz lenses, but I'm not blind.

I'm ready to stop them when I hear the professor in my head. *Leave them be. If only Eric and I…* I shiver as the connection ends. I do not want to think of Magneto and the professor.

"I can make ya shiver in pleasure." I don't need to turn to recognize who is whispering in my ear.

"Logan, go away. I'm not gay." What's up with everyone thinking that I'm gay? I had a girlfriend for years, and now suddenly, no one remembers.

Logan scoffs. "Ya might think that, but yer cock likes me."

"That's it. I'm leaving." I walk toward the foyer when I hear him.

"Where are ya going?"

To find a place where things make sense, to find sanity, to find peace of mind. Aloud I say, "To find someone who wants to kill me."


End file.
